


[Podfic] i breathe disaster

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: After the wedding, Keith leaves Earth in search of something he can keep.“Is that a tattoo?” Shiro asks, voice distant to his own ears. It isn't, but he has to ask.The man sees through him. ”No,” he says simply, and repeats, “I’m sorry.”





	[Podfic] i breathe disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i breathe disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993701) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> **WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for the final season of Voltron.**
> 
> This was done quick and dirty so I hope what mistakes there are do not detract from the piece as a whole.

**Title:** i breath disaster

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rv4b65z2kdzmuxo/i_breathe_disaster_by_arahir_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file) [39 MB, 43:37]

**Google Drive Streaming:** [i breathe disaster](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XrHtLdPvxIa5x5mWLuNDXgs1Tw29KIje/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
